Pain's Daughter 2
by Rasurie-ru
Summary: This is a Sequel to Pain's Daughter. How well Itachi and Rasurie-ru handle being torn apart by Pain and Konan who believe they are going way to fast since they started to date. ItaXOc, PainXKonan and SasoXDei
1. Angry Father

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Authors note: This story takes place a year after Pain's Daughter. I hope you like the sequel just like you like the original.

Pain's Daughter 2

* * *

Chapter One: Angry Father

One morning Rasurie-ru was in the kitchen baking cookies with Konan. She asked her mother if she can help her bake cookies for Itachi. She thought it would be nice to have something for Itachi when he returns from his mission. It has been a year since they started going out on dates.

"Thanks for the help mom." Rasurie-ru said.

"Your welcome honey." Konan said with a smile on her face and hugged her.

They started to clean up the kitchen while they wait for the cookies finish baking. Konan pulled out the cookies from the oven and put then down on the counter to cool off. When they finished cooling off they put them in a contender Rasurie-ru took them after giving her mom a hug and left with them in her hands.

Konan walked out of the kitchen to Pain's office. She opened the door after knocking on the door. She closed the door soon after she walked into the room she walked up to his desk with a smile on her face. Pain looked at her wondering what she was up to.

"What do you want?" Pain asked.

Konan smiled a little more at him before answering his question. "I was wondering if you would take a break and spend sometime with me." she said.

"I'm sorry dear I have way to much to do today." he said.

Konan looked at him then left him alone to do his work.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked thought the door and walked down the halls to Pain's office seeing Konan walking out of the room not look so happy about something. They came to the door and knocked on the door soon followed a voice saying come in. Itachi opened the door walked in soon followed Kisame who closed the door. They walked up to the desk that their leader was seating at.

"Did the mission go all right?" Pain asked.

"Yes it did Leader-sama." Kisame said who handed the item that they retrieved for him.

"Good now you guys have two weeks off so take the time to rest." Pain said.

Itachi and Kisame both nodded their heads. "Hai." Itachi and Kisame said at the same time.

They walked to the door and walked out of the room. After they walked out of the room they went different ways. Itachi walked down the hall that he knew that Rasurie-ru was at. When he got there he smiled at her. He only smiled when they were alone. He walked up to her and pulled her in his arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They soon had stop to get some air.

"Glad you are back." Rasurie-ru said with a smile on her face and hugged him.

"I am glad to be back." Itachi said with a smile still on his face and hugged her back. Soon they let go.

"I have something for you." she said.

"Oh and what prey tell did you get me." he said with smile on his face still.

Rasurie-ru smile even more then let go of him and went to get the container that had the cookies she and her mother made. She picks them up and handed them to Itachi. He taken them in his hand and smiled at her before opening the container.

After he opened it he saw what was in it his smile grew bigger. "Thank you I bet they are delicious." Itachi said as he kissed her on the lips and took a cookie out of the container to eat. He taken a bit of the cookie and smiled at her.

"They are really delicious." Itachi said as he kissed Rasurie-ru on the lips again.

Rasurie-ru smiled at him. "Glad you like them. I made them with love." She said. Itachi smiled at her as he finished up the cookie he was eating.

* * *

Deidara was in Sasori workshop bugging him like crazy about how Rasurie-ru chose Itachi over him. Sasori was starting to get really annoyed with his blonde partner.

"Deidara why don't you just get over it already brat." Sasori said really annoyed now.

"I can't Sasori I really love her." Deidara said in a really sad voice.

Sasori sighed at this starting to feel a little sorry for the brat of a partner. "If you really love her like you say you do just let her be with Itachi." Red haired male said.

Deidara started to have tears going down his chin. "I know that but it makes me feel so sad and at Itachi even more." Blond haired male.

"I can't help you with this kind of stuff De….Deidara." Sasori said.

Deidara looked up at Sasori when he heard him say his name in stud of brat like he usually does. "Did you say my name Danna?" He asked.

Sasori looked at him before speaking to him. "Yes I did." Sasori said.

"I know you can't really help me with this since you are a puppet not human any more." Deidara said. He started to walk to the door to leave the room. "I will talk to you later Danna." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Talk to you later brat." Sasori said as he started to work on one of his puppets not needed some maintained.

Deidara was walking to the living room to see Kisame watching TV as he looked at the TV guide. He walked to the couch where Kisame was sitting at. He sat down next to Kisame.

Kisame looked to see who sat down next to him and saw it was Deidara. "What is with you?" he asked the blond.

"It is none of your business." Deidara said as he started to get up to leave the room to go to his bed room.

* * *

Gaara was in his office thinking of that girl they found two years ago. He has not stop thinking about her since he met her.

_I wonder were she is at and how did she mange to escape from the village without know seeing her _Gaara thought to himself.

Gaara heard the door opened and Temari came into the room. She walk up to the desk Gaara was sitting at.

"I believe we found where Rasurie-ru maybe at if you like to see her and talk to her." Temari said.

Gaara sighed. "I don't think that would be a good idea because we just found out her parents are a part of the akatsuki. And it was also said that her father is the leader." Gaara said with a sad voice wishing he could see her with out the other members of the akatsuki to find out. Temari looked at her little brother with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

Pain was in his office waiting for Kakuzu and Hidan return from the mission he sent them on about a week ago. They are due back today. The door opens with out waring and his daughter Rasurie-ru walks into the room with out knocking because she knew he was not too busy today.

"Hey dad." Rasurie-ru said as she walked up to the other side of the desk to give him a hug.

"Hey sweet heart." Pain said as he returned the hug. "What do you want?" Pain asked knowing she wanted something.

"Can't I just come in and give you a hug for no reason." She said with a smile.

"Yes you can but I know you want something so what is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering if it was okay to take a walk around out side by myself?" She asked.

Pain sighed at this he knew she would ask this again. "Only if you take someone with you I am not letting you go out side by your self any more." Pain said.

"But dad I will be careful I promise." Rasurie-ru said with a sad smile on her face.

"No if you can't take someone with you Rasurie-ru you can't go out side then." Pain said.

Rasurie-ru gave you father upset look on her face and left the room to go somewhere else. Pain sighed after his daughter left the room. Pain called out for Zetsu.

"You called leader-sama." Zetsu white side said.

"Yes I did I want you to follow my daughter and make sure she does not leave the hide out with out someone with her." Pain ordered.

"Yes Leader-sama." Zetsu white side said and black side said.

"Good then go." He said.

Zetzu nodded and disappeared through the floor.

* * *

Rasurie-ru was walking down the hall very mad at her father for not trusting her that she can take care of her self. Ever since the sand ninjas took her to their village and she escape from them her father has been really overprotective of her.

She walked down the room until she came to Itachi bedroom door. She knock on the door soon Itachi opened the door.

Itachi smiled at her and let her in his room. "Are you okay?" Itachi asked as he closed his bedroom door after she came in the room.

Rasurie-ru sat down on Itachi's bed. "No it is about father." She said.

Itachi sighed and came to sit down next to her on his bed. "What did he do?" he asked as he put his arms around his girlfriend.

"I don't think he trust me to go outside and protect myself. He has been getting really overprotective of me lately." Rasurie-ru said as she put her head on her boyfriends chest enjoying being in his arms.

"Leader-sama does trust you it's just he can't trust people who are not apart of the akatsuki with you." He said.

Rasurie-ru looked at Itachi with a smile on her face. Itachi always seems to know what to say to make her feel better. "Yea I guess I can see what you are saying Itachi." She said as she got on his lap she put her arms around his neck to hug him. "Thank you for listening to me." She said with a smile on her face as she hugged him.

"Your welcome." Itachi said as he returned the hug as he enjoyed having her in his arms.

They hugged for awhile longer until Rasurie-ru started to speak again. "Do you think I can stay here with you tonight?" Rasurie-ru asked.

Itachi for some reason he could not help but smile at that question and continue to hugged her. "Yes you can stay here tonight." He said.

Rasurie-ru smiled at Itachi. Zetsu heard what she said to Itachi hiding in the wall where they could not see him. Zetsu disappeared in the walls and reappeared in Pain's office.

Pain looked up when he saw Zetsu reappeared in his office. He was talking to Hidan and Kakuzu. They finally came back from their mission.

"You two can leave you have a week off." Pain said to them.

Hidan and Kakuzu nodded their head and turned and left the room. Zetsu walked up to Pains desk.

"Rasurie-ru is in Itachi's room." Zetsu white side said. "She asked him if she can stay there for tonight." Zetsu black side said.

Pain looked at him before speaking. "Thank you Zetsu you can go now." He said.

Zetsu nodded and disappeared out of the room again.

_I do not like that fact she is staying in Itachi's room tonight. She knows I do not like you to sleep in his room _Pain thought to himself.

Pain got up from his chair and left the office to look for Konan to talk to her out their daughter.

The sun came into the bedroom window near a bed that Rasurie-ru and Itachi wear still sleeping in. Her eyes opened and looked at the clock to see the it was 7:00 am in the morning.

_I need to get up and get to my room and change of cloths before I get any breakfast_Rasurie-ru thought to herself.

"Itachi I am going to go to my room." Rasurie-ru said to the man that was sleeping next to her.

"Okay see you later." Itachi said with his eyes still closed going back to sleep a little bit longer.

Rasurie-ru left the room and walked down the hall where her room is. When she walked in her mom was in the room waiting for her.

"Sweetly where were you?" Konan asked her daughter.

"I was with Itachi." Rasurie-ru said.

"You know you are not aloud to stay a night with boys." Blue haired woman said.

"We did nothing wrong." She said.

Konan sighed. "You can't see Itachi for awhile." Konan said.

Rasurie-ru looked at her mother. "Why not." She asked.

"You two are going way too fast." Konan said. "We are sending you somewhere with Sasori." She said.

"Mom you are wrong." Rasurie-ru said.

"I know you are not happy. But I do agree with your father on this. You need to go somewhere with out Itachi to continue your training." Konan said.

"I can't believe you." Rasurie-ru Yelled and ran out of the room not caring she is still wearing cloths she wear yesterday. Soon she ran out of the hideout and ran somewhere no one can find her.

Konan looked sad as she watch her daughter run from the room.

_I better go get her_Konan thought to herself.

* * *

Itachi got out of his bed got dress and walked out of his room and closed the door. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat soon after he got into the kitchen Kisame walked up to him.

"Itachi learder-sama wants to talk to you." Kisame said to his partner.

Itachi nodded his head and walked to Pain's office. After he got there he knock on the door he heard come in. He walked into the room he closed the door and walked up to the desk.

"You wanted to see me Learder-sama." Itachi said.

"Yes I did take a seat." Pain said.

Itachi sat down then Pain started to talk again. "I want you to stay away from my daughter for awhile so I am sending her away with Sasori to train while you guys are not together." Orange haired male said.

Itachi look up at Pain with anger in his eyes. Pain looked at Itachi's eyes with the same anger in them. "You can't do that." Black haired male said.

"Yes I can she is my daughter." Pain said.

Itachi looked at Pain with more anger then before. "Can I go now?" Itachi asked angry.

"Yes you can go." Pain said nicely. "Just remember stay away from my daughter." Pain said angry.

Itachi got up and left the room.

* * *

Rasurie-ru kept on running until she came to a river that her Itachi sometimes went to when her father would let her out of the hideout with Itachi. Soon after she stopped running she fall to the ground started to cry feel like she is losing her only love.

_What gives them the right to tell me that we are going way to fast_Rasurie thought to herself.

Not to long after she started to cry she felt a hand on her shoulder she stopped crying to look up to see it was her mother Konan. Konan pulled her daughter into a hug to help calm her down.

* * *

Pain was still in his offices now talking to Sasori to tell him what his mission will be for all most for a year.

"Sasori I have a new mission for you." Pain said the the red head.

"What is this mission?" Sasori asked his leader.

"You are to take my daughter somewhere and train her for a year." The orange haired male said.

"Okay when would you like us to leave?" Sasori asked.

"Right now my wife should have told Rasurie-ru by now and she should be ready." Pain said. Sasori nodded his head.

"You can go now." Pain said.

"Hai." Sasori said and walked out of the office. He soon came a cross Rasurie-ru and Konan.

"Rasurie-ru are you ready to go?" Sasori asked Rasurie-ru.

Before Rasurie-ru could say anything Konan answered for her. "Yes she is she just need to get her bag." Konan said to Sasori.

"Good." Sasori said. They started to walk to Rasurie-ru bedroom soon after she got there she pick up her bag. "Can I at least say good bye to Itachi?" Rasurie-ru asked.

End of Chapter One

Chapter Two Coming Soon. I hope you will review.


	2. Sad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own Rasurie-ru.

Pain's Daughter 2

By: Rasurie-ru

* * *

Chapter Four: Sad Day

Konan looked at her daughter before speaking. "No you can't you must go now." Konan said to Rasurie-ru.

Rasurie-ru just picked up her bags and left the room with out saying anything to her mother. Konan watched as Sasori and Rasurie-ru walked out of the hideout.

Konan left her daughters room to go see Pain out something. Soon she came to his office she opened the door without knocking she saw Pain talking to Madara aka Tobi. Pain looked to see who came into his office without knocking noticing it was Konan.

"Konan is something wrong?" Pain asked her.

"Yea Rasurie-ru was not happy on what we did she did not say good bye to me." Konan said to him.

Pain sighed at his. "We new she would not be happy out it." Pain said then returning his attention to Madara. "Is there anything else you want to send on a mission?" Pain asked.

"Yes there is send Kisame and Itachi to find this person." Madara said as he hand out a picture of the person.

"What are the mission details?" Pain asked him.

Madara smiled at him. "They are going to take a scroll from him before it makes it to the leaf village." He said to Pain.

"I will send them out then." Pain said.

"Good now I need to go and take care of something." Madara said after he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Itachi was in his bedroom looking at nothing, lying on his side not facing the door. Soon he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Itachi said from the bed.

Kisame opened the door. "Itachi learder-sama what's us in his office now." He said to his partner.

Itachi turned his head and nodded got up and left his room with Kisame following him to Pain's office. They knocked on the door not to long after they knock on the door they heard come in. Itachi opened the door walked into the office Kisame closed the door after he came into the room. Kisame followed Itachi to Pain's desk.

"You wanted to see us sir." Kisame said to Pain.

"Yes I did I have a new mission for you two." Pain said.

"What is this mission?" Itachi still sound sad and mad at Pain.

"You have to kill this man in the picture." Pain held out the piece of paper to Itachi, who taken it from Pain looked at the picture before handed to Kisame who taken it out of his hands.

"How long is this mission sir?" Kisame looked up at Pain when he was done looking at the picture.

"You have two weeks to get it done, no later then that, you two need to leave first thing tomorrow." Orange hair male looked at then to make sure they heard what he just said to them. "You two can leave now." He want back to work on the piece of paper he was working on before they came into his office. Itachi and Kisame left the room after Pain said they could go.

* * *

Deidara was walking to find his Danna but he can't find him anywhere, he looked every where he know of that his Danna likes to go too. _Where is Danna at was he sent on a mission with out me_ the blond asked himself, he left where he was to go see Pain to find out if Sasori was sent on a mission or not, Deidara started to feel lost with out his danna around.

_What is this feeling, I know I like Danna has a partner but do I like him more then just a partner_ Deidara asked himself as he finally came to Pains office, he knocked on the door waited to hear come in, he opened the door to the dim lilted room, he closed the door walked up to his leader desk that was always in the room along with a couch that was on the left side of the room with a few chairs that was in front of his desk they looked cheap looking since Kakuzu bought the cheapest thing he could find to safe money for the Akatuski.

Pain looked up from the piece of paper he was working on when Deidara knocked on the door. "What is it you wanted?"

"I was wondering if you sent Danna on a mission?" Deidara played with his fingers as he talked.

"Yes I sent him on a mission to train my daughter for a year why?" he gave Deidara a glare after he finished talking.

"I just wanted to ask Danna for help with something is all." Deidara blushes a little, and walked out of Pain's office walking down the dim lilted hallways which is always dark hallways, he finally walked into the living room where he saw Itachi and Kisame watching and talking about their latest mission.

They stopped talking when they noticed Deidara walked into the living room. Itachi noticed something was wrong with him.

"Is there something wrong Deidara?" Itachi asked looking bored with out his girlfriend Rasurie-ru around.

"Danna left with out telling me." Deidara said looking sadder then normal, he started to cry then ran out of the room for some reason.

"Why was he crying over any ways?" the man asked his partner.

"I think he likes Sasori more then just a friend, and partner Kisame." Itachi said to his blue partner watching the tv with interests.

Kisame eyes widen at what Itachi just told him. "Deidara likes Sasori." Kisame said in a laughing tone.

Itachi sighs left the room going to Deidara room to see if you can help him with his problem.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

Yea I know shorter then the last one I know I will try and make the other one longer then this one, Will Sasori and Deidara get together, and will Itachi be able to help him out, Will Itachi find away to see Rasurie-ru with out Pain and Konan knowing? Tell me what you think. Please Review.


End file.
